1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spheroidally emitting infrared emitter with a sheathing bulb that surrounds a radiation source provided with electrical connections.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such infrared emitters are used for local heating, for example in medicine, for therapeutic treatment of specific points, or in areas which are difficult to access, for local heating of carrier materials made of molded plastic parts, such as interior door panels in passenger car production, as well as similar industrial applications, such as deep-drawing processes. Frequently, spherical or spheroidal emission of the infrared radiation is an aim in such applications.
In a known infrared emitter, such spheroidal emission is achieved by means of a spherical or hemispherical sheathing bulb, which is made of a ceramic material that gives off infrared radiation. The radiation source is arranged inside the sheathing bulb, and heats the latter. In industrial applications, rapid temperature changes are frequently necessary, but because of the thermal inertia of the sheathing bulb, they cannot be achieved using the known infrared emitter. Furthermore, the known infrared emitter is only suitable for low output density.